Murder in Crystal Tokyo
by Super Duper Saiyan and Android
Summary: Diana goes mad on cat nip and takes her rage out on everyones *favourite* pink haird sugar freak!


Murder in Crystal Tokyo  
By Super Duper Sayian and Android Eightteen  
  
One day Diana went mad on cat nip and Luna and Artemis were on a holiday somewhere in the middle of a sea so they weren't there and Serena told Rini to take Diana for a walk. Diana had the reverse effect on her when she had cat nip - she wanted to kill small scrawny annoying creatures like birds or mice but there were none around so the closest thing was Rini because she was scrawny, annoying and had the IQ of Serena (extremely low). So then, Rini came to Diana's mansion. Diana told Rini to wait for her whilst she ran inside the mansion to find a big knife or sword but she remembered Luna had taken them away from her so she rung up Haruka for help. Haruka being the cool person she is said she only has an axe because Michiru and Setsuna don't trust her with sharp objects so she said she'd bring it round to Diana's mansion.  
  
Haruka gave Diana the axe and Diana turned into her human form. She snuck up behind Rini and whispered in her ear, "What's you favourite scary movie?" and Rini said the pokémon Movie (because she has the same IQ as Serena) and then Diana lifted the axe above Rini's head (Haruka is still watching, but she doesn't want to help Rini because she doesn't like her).  
  
As Diana was about to lower the axe, Rini saw a penny "ohhh! Shiny!" she said and walked off to pick it up. Diana hit the floor with the axe but Rini didn't seem to notice. Haruka said oh damn if only stupid people weren't attracted to shiny objects...Rini looked at Diana and didn't notice the giant axe she had in her hand and said 'hey girl do you know where Diana is?'.   
  
Diana and Haruka do anime fall. The two then recoverd but Haruka points to the sun, "Look Rini shiny!" "Oh shiny! Where!" Rini looks up and gets temporarily blinded whilst Diana sneaks up on her again. Haruka says 'yeah I knew she's fall for it, it works all the time on Serena'. Diana approaches Rini and raises the axe above her head again and says in Rini's ear 'what's a scarier movie than pokémon?' "Digimon - where the bomb lands in the river!" Rini replied but Diana was getting sick of her lack of brain cells and struck her in the skull with her axe but nothing happened because her head was filled with air.Haruka said 'dammit' Diana said 'even Artemis is smarter than she is'. Diana was now wondering how the hell to kill her and then lifted her axe sideways and chopped her in half. Haruka said 'cool that worked!' Diana said 'yes!' but then the catnip effects disappeared and Rini said opp's I fell in half "Oh no what have I done," Diana said crying as blood poured out of Rini.  
  
Haruka pretended she hadn't done anything, "Diana you bad cat! SPACE SWORD BLASTER" and Diana got hit. Diana said 'oh man my head hurts hey Haruka wanna help me kill Rini more?'Rini said 'hey could someone tell me where Diana is I'm supposed to take her for a walk 'Diana found a sledge hammer and gave it to Haruka and she slammed it repeatedly over Rini's face. Air came out and Haruka said 'what's wrong with this kid I don't know why Hotaru likes her.Diana says 'I'm gonna go get some cat nip be back in a second' Rini says' hey get me some too!'  
  
Diana didn't want to give Rini any catnip so she gave her the contents of her litter tray. Rini said 'mmm tastes just like the stuff Serena cooks for m' Haruka said 'I didn't know Serena's cooking was that bad' Diana says to Haruka 'think about it... it is that bad'. Diana then gave Haruka some catnip and she went psycho on it. Both hit Rini like mad with the axe and sledgehammer. Harukasays catnip is really good you gotta get me some more Diana says 'sure if you go get your car and run over Rini'. Haruka says 'if you wash my wheels 'cos running over Rini might get them a little dirty.   
  
Haruka went out and got her car. She then repeatedly ran over Rini and loads of pink sugar exploded out of her. Diana ate some and she went completely mental and started to beat up Rini even more. Haruka says 'Nooooo! My car!!You are going to wash this Diana!!!!!!!. Diana started to lick Haruka's car clean, "Oh Haruka, you've gotta try some of this crap, it gets you HIGH!" Haruka said I'd rather not lick it off my car, so she picked some up and ate it they were both mental...Rini said 'I need to take Diana for a walk! Mmm shiny (she looked at the sun again and became blinded).  
  
Because Haruka and Diana had eaten a lot of the sugar they went completely mental and Diana got a chain saw from somewhere and Haruka got an inflatable hammer that squeaks. Rini said 'I can't see!! Where's Diana?' "HERE I AM SMALL LADY" Diana screamed and sawed Rini into little bits, but to their horror the little pieces of Rini grew into new Rini's!  
  
So Haruka got her inflatable mallet and squashed all the little Rini's and Rini was finally dead. Haruka found a plastic bag and put all remainders of her bodies into it and they got in Haruka's car and drove to a river. Diana took out the bag and threw it into the river. Just as they had finished doing it Serena and Luna came along and Serena said 'Hi guys I'm taking Luna for a walk. What are you doing here' Haruka said 'um... I'm just going...' and got in her car a drove off and then Michiru saw her in the car "Where's Rini, Diana" Luna asked. Diana went pale "Err she kinda fell off a cliff, and it was so sad because she died, so we eh just gave her a burial at sea".  
  
Luna said 'oh my... There are no cliffs in Tokyo Diana.Diana went paler... "It was... er Darien! he killed her!" Diana shouted. Serena smiled, "Darien loves me more yay" Diana went back to normal colour and then they walked off.  
  
Michiru walked over to Haruka and the car "Haruka, what happened to small lady" Michiru asked, really what happened." Haruka went pale, "Eh... I love you Michiru". Michiru said 'oh that's sweet Haruka, but don't change the subject I asked you where small lady is' Haruka went paler... "She went for a swim!" Haruka said, and then drove off in the car at full speed leaving Michiru Behind. Michiru said 'well I don't know what's wrong with Haruka but she's sleeping on the couch tonight for leaving me here' and then Serena, Luna and Diana came over to where Michiru was standing. "Rini's dead, Rini's dead!" Serena sung. Michiru looked confused over why she was rejoicing over her daughters death. Michiru said to herself 'I know Serena's stupid but only a very stupid person would be singing in their daughter is dead'   
  
Serena said to Michiru 'Hey I'm having a party tonight to celebrate Rini's death wanna come with Haruka?'. Michiru looked a little pissed off, "I'm coming but Haruka can stay indoors and do the washing" Luna sighed, "Lovers tiff" she said. Haruka reversed to where they were standing and said 'Sorry Michiru...um... I love you'. "Aww that's nice, but don't try and bribe me into letting you come! If you make the bed and do the washing up for a week you can come" Michiru told her. "Okay!" Haruka smiled, "And I er love you "Michiru smiled happily and Serena was dancing and Singing and Michiru and Haruka went for a drive and Serena said 'Be at the party at 10!'. At 10, everyone in Tokyo was at the party because they all hated Rini. There was a Big cake and everyone was happy except Helios, who was crying his eyes out.   
  
Haruka had to do clean the house and Hotaru was wondering why and Michiru was laughing and Setsuna sighed. Hotaru was very happy at her friends death, so happy in fact that when they found Rini's body in the river she danced on her grave at her funeral and after all the housework Haruka sat on the couch tired. Hotaru was still happy and Michiru was still trying to stop laughing. Every one was happy - err the end ^_^ 


End file.
